


delicate

by insanerational



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanerational/pseuds/insanerational
Summary: in which jungeun's reputation was too bad for her to find someone who actually loved her.





	delicate

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i wanted to pratice my writing in english and idk i kind of liked it. i'm taking criticism, but seriously i wrote this in half an hour, so take it easy (also this thing here is pretty cliché so........ forgive me?).

jungeun couldn’t stand the way haseul always looked at her, even though she hated, even more, the effect those eyes had on her body. the shivers it sent down her spine, the way the brown orbs and short eyelashes stole all the oxygen in her lungs or the haughty smirk she would send when no one was looking. that girl was just… unbearable.

 

they weren’t even supposed to talk, not when jungeun had such a bad reputation, not when the only people she had by her side were only sooyoung and jinsoul.  every single person in that school was supposed to hate the blonde girl based on what her ex-boyfriend told about her, based on rumors no one ever cared to know if it was true.

 

however, haseul wasn’t like any of those people.

 

that stupid tiny girl with her stupid pretty smile and stupid ripped jeans was nothing like the people in their school. maybe because she didn’t belong in there, maybe because she was a transferred student who used to live in america and wouldn’t care about gossip. haseul was just a walking cliché, but still, the only person with something “new” in that antiquated town and jungeun knew this in the moment they talked for the first time.

 

but none of them knew it would become something that big, they had no idea the teasing, the secret smiles or the hands lightly rubbing when they sat together was faded to develop into that. into something they hid from people, because it would be worse if someone find out — even if it was their friends.

 

however, no one ever did. they had no idea about the kissing in the auditorium between the classes, or about all the times haseul snuggled into jungeun in the coldest nights. there was no person on earth, besides the two girls, who ever heard their love promises to each other or the insecurity in the blonde’s voice when she whispered:

 

“do any of your girls back home, like, touch you like i do?”

 

and the other girl would only say:

 

“that place is not my home.” although she looked like she wanted to say something more, she never did. the words supposed to complete that sentence never dared to leave her lips, even if jungeun knew she was her home; haseul was hers too.


End file.
